


Step on a Butterfly, Throw a Few Rocks

by Ethan76



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan76/pseuds/Ethan76
Summary: While fleeing from Reach and it's destruction, the UNSC encounters a strange alien device. Once activated, it takes them to their past- or something similar to it at least. What would humanity do if it had a chance to prepare for the destruction that is the Covenant? And how would they react if new, strange aliens, were already facing off against their inexperienced ancestors? - [Active, In-Progress]
Kudos: 4





	Step on a Butterfly, Throw a Few Rocks

**1530 Hours, August 29th, 2552 (UNSC Military Calendar)/ Epsilon Eridani System, Reach/ Bridge of the UNSC Endeavor**

Captain Richard Greyson had always considered himself a solid officer, one that could control his emotions even in some of the toughest circumstances. But sitting in the officer's chair, watching as his home burned before his very eyes, it was a struggle just to bite back the urge to scream. Out of the nearly eight hundred million people that lived on this planet, only around fifty thousand had even made it out of the system. Now, the military was forced to switch its focus to evacuating military sites, and he knew that it wouldn't be long before the Covenant started glassing the planet. So many lives lost, and for what, so some jumped up alien preacher can carry out his holy crusade?

"Captain, we just lost three Orbital Platforms! We have a huge hole where Gamma Cluster used to be!" Ensign Harding called out from his station.

The shout pulled him away from his thoughts and brought him back to what was happening around him. He eyed the holo markers moving around the nearby tactical display. Several Covenant cruisers were already reorienting to push through the gap in their defenses. "Plug that hole Ensign! Move us into the debris field and have the two nearest frigates pulled back for support. We cannot allow any more ships to make it the surface. The Army is already getting overrun on most of our forward positions."

"Aye Sir," the Nav Officer responded, his hands only shaking slightly. Everyone on the bridge knew that would be painting a massive target on their backs. As the weakest point in the orbital defenses, they were about to become the focus of the entire Covenant invasion force.

A small blue hologram appeared on the terminal nearest Greyson. It was a young woman in formal navy attire and it only took him a second to realize it was the shipboard AI, Artemis. She had the dizzying habit of changing her avatar's appearance based on her mood, no matter how many times he asked her to stop. "Captain, that cluster was taken out from the ground. It appears that Covenant ground forces have begun targeting the power generators for the orbital defense grid. The _Pillar of Autumn_ is deploying Spartans and ODSTs to reinforce their defenses." She said matter-of-factly.

A loud thump filled the bridge, and he could feel the center of gravity shift for a moment before returning to normal. Claxons started blaring across the bridge and he turned to his digital companion. For all intents and purposes, she was his 2IC and she had her eyes and ears in every part of the ship. "Status Report!"

"Our secondary hangar was hit with a plasma torpedo, and we've lost Archer missile pods C12-20… I’m sealing the necessary compartments and venting atmosphere now." Artemis said flatly, crossing her arms as she did so.

"Artemis, send a detailed assessment to my 'pad and then target the nearest vessel with the MAC. Coordinate the timing with our two escorts, but you may fire when ready." He wouldn’t openly ask about the casualties, morale was low enough already, and the hangar was sure to have at least a dozen technicians, nevermind combat personnel.

His datapad let out a faint beep and the AI simply inclined her head in acknowledgment, "Sending strike packages to the frigates now… _Firing!"_ A twin pair of thumps resonated throughout the hull, and he could feel the floor vibrating beneath his fleet. Watching from one of the screens, Greyson saw the two rounds streak towards the nearest cruiser at just over 30 kilometers per second. At its current distance, it would still take nearly a full minute to reach the ship, and it was desperately trying to maneuver out of the way.

Thankfully, despite it being a fast ship, it was also immensely large. He let out a quiet sigh of relief when he saw all four rounds slam into its stern and the ship’s shields begin to flicker and then ultimately collapse from the combined impact. Small explosions were already popping up along the hull although he doubted it was severely damaged.

"Launch Archer Missile Pods A1-30, have them target the engines. I want our escorts to begin targeting their bridge and hangar bays."

"Aye Sir." Lieutenant Anderson said, tapping several keys before nodding. "Missiles away!"

Greyson kept his attention on the screen, Artemis was tracking the missiles, hundreds of small yellow triangles racing across the holomap. The Covenant had extensive arrays of point-defense grids, and past experience proved the only way to land a few hits was to overwhelm them. Thankfully, whatever damage the MAC caused must have damaged their sensors, because over half of the missiles managed to make it through.

"Confirmed hit Sir, putting it on screen now." The Covenant Cruiser appeared on one of the larger viewing monitors, the ship had temporarily transformed into a small sun, although it quickly winked out of existence. A massive cloud of melted debris was left in its wake.

A low cheer was quick to spread across the bridge, loud but brief, and Greyson cleared his throat. "Let's keep a level head here, there's still an entire fleet to worry about. I want half hour reports on the ground teams, if they need air support, we'll divert our MAC gun for orbital fire."

"Admiral, I'm receiving a data-burst from Admiral Stanforth… He's ordering us to evacuate Castle Base and then regroup with Battle Group Omnicron in the Rio Sigma System. Dr. Glassman and his research are considered priority one, they’re already diverting the _Intrepid_ to act as our escort.” Artemis said from her position at the holotank.

He nodded, regardless of how long they held out, Reach was gone. “Move us into position above Castle and have the pelicans start making their runs to the surface. Recall all teams we have on the surface and prep the drive for a launch. I want us ready to jump at a moment’s notice. As soon as the evacuation is completed, we’re leaving the system.”

o-O-o

“Come on, come on! We have Elites crawling all over the damn place, if ain’t worth dyin’ over then leave it!” Captain Reynolds growled, cursing the damn eggheads and their need to save _everything_. He ignored their cries of how important their junk was and clicked on his radio. “I need an update Mickey, what’s it looking like out there.”

_“We have banshees circling overhead and I saw at least two phantoms in the courtyard. What’s taking you guys so long?”_

“They’re still packing their damn toys. Can you and Damion buy us some time? It’s gonna take ten minutes just to get to the upper levels.”

There was a sigh on the other end. _“Ten minutes boss, but not a second more!”_

“I’m counting on you Mick.” He flicked off the channel and turned back to the scientists. “You have thirty seconds and then I’m leaving you behind!”

o-O-o

There was a muffled curse followed by the rapid pop-pop-pop of a silenced DMR.

“Damion?”

_“Elite, left side!”_

He could hear it start to roar before an explosion drowned it out.

_“That was my last frag! Damnit Mal, you better be here soon, or you'll be visiting our graves!”_

o-O-o

“Punch it Mick!”

“You were cutting it damn close there Mal. I almost left you lot behind!”

“Sorry, we got caught in a firefight in the lower levels. Some of scientists didn’t make it.”

“Dr. Glassman?”

“Shaken but secure.”

_“Mick, I’m picking up banshees hot on our asses!”_

“I can’t go any faster, hop on the fifty and try to take it out!”

o-O-o

“Sir, the last of the pelicans just landed in the hangar.”

“Good. Signal the _Intrepid_ and then get us out of here.”

“Aye, Captain!”

o-O-o

**1100 Hours, September 1st, 2552 (UNSC Military Calendar)// En Route to Secondary Rally Point, Rio Sigma System// Onboard the UNSC Endeavor**

It had been three days since they made it off Reach. Three days of licking their wounds and running with their tail between their legs. Dr. Henry Glassman wasn’t known for his selflessness or his valor, but he couldn’t help but feel like they should have done more. He watched as New Alexandria turned into a warzone and countless people were butchered in the streets. He was saved when entire families were massacred. And why? Because he was smart? What made him so damn valuable?

He sipped some coffee and started going over the list of repairs he would be working on today, something he had thrown himself into doing since the moment he came aboard. If he couldn’t fight than he would do _something_ useful. There had to be a reason that he was taken away from that hell hole when so many were left behind. He would earn his place here, he swore it.

“Are you feeling okay Doctor? Your heartrate has increased, and your hands have begun shaking. Are you experiencing any pains? Hallucinations?” Artemis’ calm voice spoke over the room’s speakers.

 _Damn nosy AI._ “I’m fine Artemis, thank you for your concern. Just too much sugar for me it seems.”

“There is nothing wrong with having trauma, Doctor Glassman. I-“

“That’s enough Artemis!” He snapped, “Inform Chief Walker that I will meet him in the secondary hangar, we need to finish it’s repairs before we make it to the rally point.”

She sighed, “Very well Doctor. I will inform him promptly.”


End file.
